Sisters!
by Nibui-chan
Summary: Dia and Ruby have their struggles as sisters, thanks god they have a pair of girls to help them sorting out their problems
1. Chapter 1

Don't ask for anything.

Dia kurosawa is what you'd call perfection, she is polite and graceful, her grades are pretty high, she's beautiful and out of most things, she's very kind.

Everyone could agree with this.

But to Dia it was a challenge itself, how could she be a proper lady, worth of The Kurosawa name?

She thought over and over about this, and then she came to her answer, work hard for the things she wants. Taking lessons of traditional arts, studying hard, having good grades, being an example of leadership. She toke this as a challenge she wouldn't allow herself to lose.

Also, Dia did swear to herself, to never show her selfish side, to keep being the perfect lady, to not being a worthless princess. Since then she never asked for anything.

She worked hard to save her school of closing down, even tough she failed, but that was hers and Kanan decision, that was for Mari's sake. And after that she was pretty stubborn about she forbbiding Ruby to like school idols, but it still felt frustrating, not being able to continue being an idol, that was maybe the only time she left her selfish side to show.

Even tough, for Dia, all the good this she had, came without asking, her friendship with Kanan and Mari, her love to school idols, that special bond with her sister (even if it got severed during her highschool days), the chance of fixing her bond with Kanan, Mari and Ruby, and the second chance to being a school idol.

Those last things came thanks to someone who she felt very thankful, her name? Chika Takami, that second year who naver gave up, even at a smashing loss in that Tokio event, and despite Dia's attempts to make her give up, the one that helped her sister to be a school idol.

She felt very thankful to Chika, but, whats this flushing sensation that Dia feels when thinking about Chika?


	2. Chapter 2

**Always below.**

The Suns sits shining on the sky, from where it spreads the light we mortals need to live, it can even be our everything, but being too close to it can burn you.

Dia was the sun and, unfortunately, ruby was too close to her.

Being her little sister, Ruby had always been compared to her, Dia was perfect and Ruby not, so she had to live always being put below her sister.

Is she bothered by it? Not much, really, does Ruby hate Dia? Absolutely no, she loves her, because Dia seems to be the most caring sister in the world and is, probably the most reliable person she knows.

But maybe Ruby had always been abusing of this, Dia was always standing in front of the lights, and in front of Ruby, so she was in her sister's shadow, not being forced to be so perfect.

Its not that she thinks this way, she's not using her sister, she's just doing her best, but her best it's not enough sometimes and she just wonders how can Dia be so perfect. But there are times her efforts aren't enough and she gets a little frustrated.

But that's not something she would feel down about, is it?

She can always ganbaruby, so not worry.

She has her friends, people who would see all her efforts, people that wouldn't compare her to Dia.

Ruby, would, rarely but would, see at Yoshiko and envy her a little, Yoshiko, that girl doesn't seem to be afraid of failing, or what would others think about her, of embarrassing herself in public, she's able to be honest to herself without worries.

And Ruby would admire Yoshiko, if only a little.


	3. Chapter 3

**Study session with Dia.**

Chika wasn't the smartest girl in the world, no, she would admit defeat against almost every other aquors girl... well, maybe Yoshiko, that girl could spend an entire day bragging about "The great Yohane" if you let her, but we're not talking about this, right now.

Chika wasn't the smartest girl in the world, but having such bad grades that the very student council president insists on tutoring you is beyond wrong, how could Chika explain that? Well, Yoshiko was also being strictly tutored by her subunit mates Riko and Mari, but Dia herself insisted to be the one in charge of her.

That's why right now she's tied in her chair, in front of Dia, who is holding a book in her right hand.

"Why are we doing this?" Chika exclaimed, very pissed off.

"'Why?' Because your grades are falling!... Even deeper" Dia completed herself before returning her gaze to the book.

"Why can't I study with You and Riko!?"

"Well, if you insist, you can go, but you now that if you fail the midterm test you'll have to restrain from club activities?" Dia got an victorious grin when Chika composed herself and took a pen.

"Understood, ma'am" Chika said, felling defeated.

"Good, let's get started" Dia's face softened and they started to study.

Chika thought that a study session with Dia would be hard and frustrating, something like her not getting anything done with Dia scolding her all the time. But it resulted to be different, Dia was very patient, and her explanations were easy to understand.

For the first time in her life Chika thought she could get perfect score in the test.

Chika thought then of Dia as a big sister, she understood why Ruby was always following Her.

"Uhm? Is there something in my face" Chika's thoughs were interrupted by Dia, she had been staring at her for a while without noticing.

"N-no, its nothing!" Chika flustered and turned her face, then she heard a soft laugh coming from Dia, which made her heart jump a little.

She felt a little happy, why?


	4. Chapter 4

**Beat in little demon.**

"I can finally rest!" Yoshiko lets herself fall on a chair in the clubroom, Aquors practice is canceled today, thanks to the extra-hard study sessions she and Chika were forced to take.

"Good work today, Yoshiko-chan" Ruby offered her a can of soda with a soft smile.

"Thanks" she said, forcing herself to take the can, study had consumed all of her energy.

She was laying in the table, in front of Ruby who had her practice chlotes on.

"Were you practicing by yourself today?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I wanted to make use of my free time, I'm still figuring out the choreography's new step!" Ruby answered, cheerfully.

In some way, Yoshiko thought that Ruby looked charming, maybe it was the sunlight filtering by the window, maybe was the cheerful smile she had, maybe was the angle, or the almost unnoticeable development in her chest. One thing was sure; Dia was going to kill her for the very thought, specially after that last one.

Diverting her mind from those thoughts, Yoshiko recomposed herself and took a sip of her soda.

"Are you properly studying for the exam?"

"Yes, Maru-chan is helping me out" stop that, those smiles are bad for Yoshiko's heart.

Yoshiko knows there was something wrong with herself, she loves her time alone with Ruby, in a way she doesnt with any of her other friends, that's weird, but she realized quickly what was happening, and it didn't bother her in the slightest way.

"Well, I'm expecting good grades from you, Ms. Next student council president" she said in a teasing tone, but she didn't expect to get a darkened face from Ruby.

"Uhm, yeah..." that answer was so absent-minded Yoshiko knew that something was up with her.

The two of them remained in silence until they decided to leave, as the two of them walked across the school building until the main gates Yoshiko started to think that she did something wrong.

"Sorry, Yoshiko-chan"

"Uhm, don't worry" and, like that they parted ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Congrats and runaways.**

"Chika-san, good work on this week tests" Dia had Chika's results in her hands, her grades had definitively improved, probably thanks to the study sessions the two of them had some days ago.

The two of them were almost the only students left on the campus, the others had already went home, only a few students remained a little longer, Dia had remained thanks to some council work, Mari too, but she was at her office, You was practicing swimming alone in the pool and Chika... she was keeping company with Dia as she was doing her job, it didn't bother Dia, some company wasn't all that bad from time to time.

"Your grades had improved very well, I'm proud of you" Dia praised one more time as she lifted her head to see Chika.

"Hee, hee" she blushed slightly, feeling happy to hear those work coming from her senior "its all thanks to you" her face, still a little red, changed from embarrassment and happiness to a serious one, "for helping me study and not let me get distracted, thank you very much, Kurosawa-senpai" she said and bowed in a formal way.

Then, it was Dia's turn to blush, as she heard the senpai part from Chika, thanks god she was still bowing so she couldn't see her blush, Dia, then rolled her chair, facing now the room's windows.

"Is that so? Well, I'm expecting to see your performance in the upcoming tests, Takami-san" she heard Chika's groan, but when she rolled back her chair she saw her smile, that smile was contagious and she found herself smiling back, blushing a little.

Things like that were good from time to time.

When they parted ways Dia was still smiling. Until she almost bumped with someone, someone with a redhead that she new almost like it was her own.

Ruby didn't stop to see her only attempting to continue her earlier run, but Dia was fast enough to cacht her, she realized that Ruby was crying.

"Ruby? What happened?" Dia asked as she saw her tests results being tightly gripped in her right had.

"They saw my test results" she said very calm, eyes glued to the floor, like if she wasn't crying at all, "it got scolded"

Dia didn't know what to say, that was a very odd behavior coming from Ruby, "want me to go with you?" She said finally.

Something made click in Ruby's head and she lifted her head, not even a bit of sadness showing in her face, only anger.

"That's not the problem!" The sudden shout left Dia wordless "they said 'why can't you be like your sister?' They always say that! Why do they always compare me with you!? I'm tired of this"

And, she ran away, letting Dia wordless, shocked.

She left herself fall on the floor, she never saw Ruby like this, nor thought how Ruby felt about being compared all the time.

She felt guilty and wanted to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fallen into her bed.**

They bumped into each other in front of the only toy store in Uchiura, Yoshiko was almost desesperately searching for wooden dolls, but her search had to be interrupted when she noticed Ruby's sad face, she was almost crying, no, she cried before, but Yoshiko didn't want to ask about it.

"I ran from my house" that's all Ruby said, leaving the fallen angel without words for a while.

"Do you plan to come back to your house? At least tonight?" She asked after a deep silence, all she got as an answer was a head shake, "want to come over tonight?" Her parents would be out all day.

* * *

Yoshiko wasn't the type who invites her friends over a lot, maybe because of all the occultist and the fallen angel garbage she keeps in her room, maybe the fact that her mother won't stop pestering her about her actually having friends, or she being nervous about having a real sleep-over like the normies would do, she just didn't want to invite someone.

But something inside her just couldn't leave Ruby alone, even knowing that Hanamaru could just have her, say, aren't they besties?

But she can't have cold feet now, not that the two of them were in front of the door of Yoshiko's house.

When they entered Yoshiko asked Ruby to sit while she prepared some tea and snacks. Ruby sat down, still sad and depressed.

As soon as Yoshiko was out of Ruby's sight, she took out her phone and searched for Dia's contact.

"Dia-san, did something happen with Ruby? She looks very sad" she texted hoping for a quick response.

"Are you with Ruby right now?" Her response came rather quickly, and it surprised her.

"Yes, I bumped with her earlier, we're at my place, she'll stay the night."

Dia didn't say anything for a few minutes, what worried her, is she upset? Is she calling the police?

"Could you take care of her tonight?" That question shocked her, the always capable of anything and overprotective Dia asking her for help? Outrageous.

"Yes, don't worry, I, the great Yohane will take care of her dearest little demon" she felt happy thanks to Dia's request and left her Yohane persona out.

"Then, I'll be counting on you"

Yoshiko finished preparing the tea and took was ready to go as her phone vibrated again.

"And thank you for taking care of my sister, this mean so much for me"

As she left the kitchen she felt very confident.

"I brewed some tea, drink" she said as she approached Ruby.

"Thanks" Ruby said quietly, almost inaudible.

"You're welcome" she said, smiling, "well, would you care to explain me why were you crying?" She asked, straight to the point.

She felt afraid of Ruby not wanting to answer, but that would be OK, she thought, but Ruby answered anyway.

"Our parents always tell to me 'why aren't you like your sister?', always, but today they were very harsh, and I couldn't stand it"

"So I yelled at them, I felt very angry, and I ran from home, but I bumped with Onee-chan and yelled at her too" Ruby explained in a single breath, running out of air at the end.

"So that's what happened" Yoshiko started wondering what to say next, but she couldn't manage to say something.

"I yelled at Onee-chan, and when I saw her face it felt horrible, I never saw her like that, and this was not even her fault, but I felt very angry" Ruby continued talking as she sipped from her tea, hearing, searching for something to say that might make Ruby feel better.

"I know I'm not like my sister, that she is perfect and I'm not, but that doesn't need to keep telling me forever" that felt heavy to Yoshiko to hear "I'm a disappointment" that made her angry, nobody deserved to feel like that. Suddenly, something came to her head, that felt like a good idea.

"Well, it's pretty obvious you're a disappointment" she started, not facing Ruby "compared to Dia, that's it" she turned her face to Ruby, just to see her even more saddened face "Dia is completely out of league for almost all of us, simple commoners, even among her fellow third years. How couldn't someone feel like trash after being compared with her? That's all of it, Ruby, you don't need to feel like a disappointment, because you're doing nothing wrong, you just need to be yourself, you all in Aquors taught me that lesson" she said, hoping for Ruby to smile as brightly as always.

But instead of that Ruby threw herself to hug her, she was crying, "thank you, that's the first time someone tells me something like that" Ruby pushed her away, showing her that smile she loved so much,oh god, she's seriously starting to fall for Ruby.

"Oh, no, I said mean things to Onee-chan, I must go to apologize!" Ruby intended to get out of the apartment, but Yoshiko stopped her.

"We should go tomorrow, it is very late for today, come on, I'll go with you if you want" Yoshiko said hurried, Dia would kill her if something happens to ruby at this our.

Ruby agreed with her and after making a quick dinner, they went to sleep.

However Yoshiko took her phone and send a text to Dia.

"We need to talk"


	7. Chapter 7

The day after Ruby's big runaway (AKA the "She's staying with Hanamaru-san tonight" lie she chose to tell, even when she wasn't sure why she did) Dia was alone in the council room, pretending to do something useful while the memories from last night were still lingering in her mind, last night she was a mess, not knowing exactly what happened, nor where Ruby was, or what she should tell their parents; the guilt was eating her alive, she was about to call somebody when she realized she couldn't call anyone; if she talked with Kanan, Chika, You or Riko she would have all the town talking about it in less than an hour, calling Mari would mean helicopters flying around in Uchiura, Hanamaru would've already called if she were with Ruby and Yoshiko wasn't an option from the beginning; calling was out of the question.

But it was that last person who brought relief to her, it was Yoshiko Tsushima who kindly accepted Ruby in her house last night and it was Yoshiko Tsushima who called her at the council room during lunch.

Dia heard a knock and she gave that person permission to enter, already knowing who it was, why would she be there if not?

Yoshiko walked in with a serious face, like if she never bragged about being a fallen angel, and stopped in front of Dia, both of them not knowing if they had prepared themselves enough for their talk.

"I'll get straight to the point" started Dia stoically "How's Ruby doing today?"  
Yoshiko sighed "She's with Zuramaru at the library, I had to say that I would eat with some classmates so I could come here without problems"

"Why would you have to lie?" Dia asked, suspicious of her.

"She also wants to talk with you, but I don't want her to know that did it first"  
"And? What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you think about your sister?" Yoshiko went ahead and asked, jumping right at the gun.  
"I think she's a very cute little sister and-" She answered without stuttering or losing her stoicism but was interrupted by Yoshiko.

"Well, stop, if I know anything about fronts, is that you're putting one on right now" She accused Dia, pointing a finger at her "You've got to be more honest with yourself"  
"But I'm being hone-" She started but was interrupted again.

"Dia, it is Ruby we are talking about, trust me, I won't say anything"

Dia took a deep breath, as she considered her options, then sighed, relaxing her shoulders and changing her serious face to a sad one.

"I don't mean to make her feel bad, I don't want her to feel like a disappointment either, it's just that I don't know what to do, what to say to make her know that I'm proud of her, of her efforts, of her chasing after her dreams, of-" All this time she had been staring through the window and only when she turned her face to see Yoshiko she found somebody unexpected in the room.

"Onee-chan..." Ruby was there in front of her, seeing her, smiling, cheerful. Dia looked around and when she found Yoshiko the girl was smiling at them.

Dia stood up and Yoshiko placed her hand on her shoulder "Well, you've said it, and it looks like it got to her right. Don't you think, Rub-"

They were suddenly being hugged tightly by Ruby "Don't worry Onee-chan, Yoshiko-chan, it got me, it really got me!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A new habit.**

After a few minutes alone in the student council room Dia heard some steps getting closer, stopping right in front of the room door, there was no knock as a ginger entered the room.

Chika Takami reporting for action, basically.

Dia kind of waited for it to happen, Chika coming to keep her company the days they weren't practicing was like a new habit, it didn't bother her, tough.

Usually, Chika would just sit around reading some of the idol magazines that Dia had hidden in the room, they would talk about idols together, sometimes Chika would bring drinks and at the end they would go home in comfortable silence until Chika gets down from the bus.

"Isn't this good?" Chika asked once while waiting for the bus.

"Good, indeed" It was the only response Dia gave, but it was the only response Chika needed.

* * *

"Ara? Aren't you in high spirits, Dia?" Mari said from her side while she was stuffing her books in her bag "After all you got to be with your beloved Chika, didn't you?"

The class had just finished and the students were tying their things and getting ready to go home, today was practice break day and she had some paperwork to do, Mari and Kanan would go to Kanan's to help out.

Mari's teasing started a few days ago, she couldn't expect less from her clever friend, that said, it wasn't like she didn't mind the constant teasing about her "Afternoon Quality Time" with Chika.

"Haven't I told you to stop that, Mari?" Not to say that she was starting to get tired from it "Kanan, say something." She turned to her other side, just to see a soft smile on her friend's face.

"We are talking about Mari, even if I say something she would just not listen; and well, it's kind of funny to watch," Her friend's honest side would always be there just when she didn't ask for it, like this time.

"Come on Dia, we all know you really like it." Mari continued her teasing, just like Kanan said.

"I don't." She crossed her arms and looked away while blushing slightly.

"But you looked like you were looking forward to it earlier."

"Oh, I noticed it too!" Kanan said as realization came to her. Dia's face went red before she covered it with her hands.

"Oh! You turned red." Mari pointed, before Dia stood abruptly, face completely red.

"I'm not going to stand your teasing today, I got other things to do, Kanan, see you tomorrow" Dia took her bag and walked to the door, she could hear something like "Yes, a date with Chika." Coming from Mari and Kanan before walking out of the room.

She had some time to cool down before arriving to the council room, and just before opening the door she smiled softly.

She was indeed, looking forward to it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Big sister's seal of approval.**

She'll come to you, no matter what.

No matter who you are, no matter how much money or fame you have, she'll come to you and then, you'll be screwed. She'll come to you if you dare to see her sister with devious intentions, if you dare to touch her and if you dare to feel something for her, no exceptions.

Now, the self-proclaimed fallen angel had committed those three sins before she could do something about it.

She developed a huge, like, HUGE crush on the little redhead and she already accepted those feelings. But, how couldn't she? For her Ruby is the cutest thing on earth, always giving her rubesty when it comes to the things she loves, and god, there are lots. Ruby's face was cute every time, especially when flustered, or smiling, on those rare times she is completely focused on something and her face starts to recall her older sister's, Yoshiko loved her singing voice, her slender and tiny figure, especially in her workout clothes, from her signature twintails to her tiny feet.

God, she has fallen completely in love with Ruby.

The problem comes with the fact that she's not the only one conscious of this, the other one is the worst person to know.

Yoshiko had been feeling stabbing glares looking at her for a few weeks, she feels them when having lunch with Ruby and Hanamaru in the courtyard, when talking to Ruby in the clubroom and trying to kill her while practicing.

But those were only stares, Dia hadn't said anything so far, not a single word about it, not when Ruby ran away from home, stayed in her house, well, she had properly thanked her the next day, but that's all, Yoshiko was completely sure of the fact that Dia knew about her crush and was only waiting for the opportunity to make her meet her creator.

That was until she was called to the council room early in the morning that day, when she arrived there was only her worst nightmare, wearing a poker face even though Yoshiko knew exactly what was crossing her mind.

"Thanks for coming, Tsushima-san, I called you to talk about the constant uproar you've been causing with all your fallen angel rambling," Dia started not wasting a second "Or, at least that's my excuse to call you in here, I suppose you know the real reason I called you."

"Is it about Ruby?"

"No, it is about you, and how you've been staring at her lately."

Yoshiko froze at the cold tone Dia used, not being able to form a single word.

"Well lately I haven't be able to stop hearing about you," Dia's tone and face softened as she talked, surprising her even more, "That girl has been talking about you an awful lot."

"H-has she?"

"Yes, I didn't see her like that since she became friends with Hanamaru-san in middle school" None of them said anything, as Yoshiko's face was starting to get red, Dia noticed Yoshiko wasn't able to form a coherent sentence and decided to continue, "That time Ruby developed a crush for Hanamaru-san too, but it didn't go anywhere."

"I've been watching you, and I don't think I have anything to worry about, so for now, just don't make her feel uncomfortable." Dia smiled at her before standing and accompanying her out of the room and going to her class.

Yoshiko just stood there, still processing what had just happened.

And then only one thought was present in her mind, "Did she say 'too'?"

In some way, Yoshiko felt like she just escaped death.


	10. Chapter 10

**The upcoming festival.**  
She did feel something coming like something was about to happen, but she didn't know what.

"Finally, finally finally!" Chika's voice echoed through the hallways as her hurried steps were approaching the clubroom, all conversation inside died when she opened the door, announcing her grand entrance. There were only the third and first years who were getting ready to practice.

Chika Takami reporting for action, basically.

Every one stared silently at her, wondering what to say to start the conversation.

"You seem pretty excited, Chika, what happened?" The first to say anything was Kanan who was pretty used to her energetic entrances.

"It finally came!" Chika raised her voice again, reaching her spot right in front of the whiteboard.

"Chikaaaa!" Two voices echoed as Riko and You arrived to the room, almost in the same way that Chika, Riko trying to catch her breath.

"Chika-san, would you mind to tell us what has "finally arrived"? Dia gestured, acting as unfazed as she usually is, she had a general idea of what it was, or at least she thought so, again, we are talking about Chika Takami.

"What finally arrived is..." She moved to the side of the whiteboard and flipped it over, revealing a sign that said, in big letters, "The 'Uranohoshi cultural festival!' That's what finally came!"

"Oh, right, it's that time of the year already" Kanan was the first to talk, breaking the silence that had formed in the room.

"Wait, Chika-chan, when did you write that!?" Riko shouted, as if it was the biggest mistery around.

"When I went to the bathroom during lunch time" the response came with an oddly collected tone.

"Then, what are our plans for the festival, you have them already, right?" Dia spoke before the conversation went off course, like always.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? We are doing a live show!"

"But, isn't it a little sudden? We have the Love Live! coming soon." Riko acted as the voice of reason.

"But wouldn't it be fun?" Hanamaru stated, staying positive and eager to participate.  
Then, everyone started to discuss if it would be a good idea. There was going to be more work ahead, but it still seemed interesting, besides, what kind of school idols would they be it they didn't work hard for their school?

The answer was pretty obvious for them.

"Then, I was thinking," Chika started again, after they decided to do it "If it is a festival organized by the students themselves, our live should be lead by the very leader of the student body." Chika stopped and faced Dia while smiling, that mischievous smile she often does after having what looks like a good idea.

Everyone started to wonder if it was a good idea, but Dia had already decided to refuse, she, as the student council president, was going to be pretty busy with her duties during the preparations for the festival.

She faced everyone, ready to refuse, but she stopped halfway as she saw the determined look on their faces, she was then was showered with compliments, about how she could do anything, or how great their live would be with her leading, or the cool vibe they were going to give. Dia felt weak, she could not refuse, not after seeing the looks if expectation on everyone's face, she couldn't refuse, because she was weak and afraid of letting everyone's expectations down, she didn't like that side of herself, nor would she ask them for help.

"Right, I'm in"

She had a bad feeling about this, already drowning in her duties, and this were only starting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Worries and sleepovers**

There'd been something lingering on Yoshiko's mind for a little while. The thought being 'That time she developed a crush on Hanamaru too, but it didn't go anywhere.'

The sole thought of Ruby being clingy and lovey dovey with Hanamaru, always joining hands, always together and cheerful with each other felt rather normal, that's what Ruby and Hanamaru always do. And this made her worry. What if they had already been dating for some time? It's possible that Hanamaru knows a side of Ruby not even Dia could imagine.

She would just be intruding on their relationship.

What Dia said was bothering her too, does that mean they're not like that? If that was true and what she asked meant that she was giving her approval then... How far is it OK for her to keep going?

Could she go as far as Ruby let her? She couldn't know the limits until she tried, but that couldn't be until after she confessed and even a time after that.

But she wanted to know so badly.

"Yoshiko-chan." She heard someone calling her.

"Yoshiko-chan." Her name was being called again, it wasn't like she wanted to ignore it, just that she was a little too focused.

"Yoshiko-chaaan!" That loud call finally managed to bring her out of her thoughts, startled enough to forget her usual comeback, 'It's Yohane!'

Hanamaru noticed and stared at her with worry "Are you okay, zura? You've had your head in the clouds for a while, zura." The concern in her voice felt genuine, before Hanamaru turned smug. "Is it love?"

God, Yoshiko wanted to swear at Hanamaru so badly now, her face turned red and she turned her back at her childhood friend.

She was helping Hanamaru at the library for a while. She didn't have anything else to do, so it was ok.

"Foolish human, falling in love? Why would you think a fallen angel would commit such an impure act?" She said, managing to keep her voice and act together.

"Tell me, tell me! Do I know them?

"At least listen when someone is speaking!" She didn't like the way Hanamaru could read her so easily, in fact, she hated it, she felt defenseless.

"Oh! Yoshiko-chan, weren't you and Ruby going to have a sleepover tonight?"

Yoshiko stood up abruptly in surprise, she forgot about that, Ruby was coming over.

The redhead was practicing by herself again as Yoshiko was hanging with Hanamaru.

She picked up her things and excused herself before leaving, truth to be told, it wasn't as late as she thought, she just wanted to run from Hanamaru's smug face and see Ruby.

When she got to the gym she was welcomed with a pleasant sight, one that reminded her of that time when Chika tried to scout Dia, Ruby was dancing, totally absorbed in her own steps to even notice Yoshiko's presence.

The fallen angel felt overwhelmed by Ruby's beauty, it was nothing like her sister's, it had it's own.

Perfect. That's what crossed her mind at the moment.

Ruby finished her dance, exhausted and sweaty, then someone started clapping, Ruby squealed in surprise, turning around but it was just Yoshiko.

"Ready to go Ruby?"

"Yo-Yoshiko-chan! How long have you been there?" She interrogated as her face started turning bright red, embarrassment and nervousness taking over.

"I just got here, but from what I saw I'd liked to have arrived earlier. The great Yohane has been pleased from the charm of her cutest little demon." She said, making her trademark pose and trying not to blush after hearing what she just said.

Ruby, still as red as her face, smiled "Thanks! Yoshiko-chan!"

"It's Yohane!" She didn't lose her chance to give a comeback "Uhm, ready to go?"

"Yes, just let me pick up my stuff."

Yoshiko gave the girl time, intending to recover her face's natural color while waiting.

Still, as they left the school, Yoshiko couldn't help but think that something was off, She hadn't seen Dia since practice ended two hours ago, and she was kind of expecting her to come and have a 'friendly' talk about the consequences of trying to take advantage of Ruby.

She noticed her friend's gaze jumping from side to side as if she was looking for someone, then she knew: Ruby was also worried about not seeing her sister.

Was she busy or something?

She couldn't help but feel worried all the way to her apartment, Ruby was a little off too, looking around as if she expected Dia to pop up from somewhere.

She completely forgot about the fact that she and Ruby were going to be completely alone until her mom came home.

All alone.

She got nervous.

But as soon as they arrived at her house, Yoshiko hurriedly went to the kitchen to get some drinks, and when she came back to the living room Ruby was staring in a mix of curiosity and fright at everything in the room, as if the furniture would jump at her at any moment. Then, she realized, there was nothing to be nervous of, it was just her and Ruby, spending time together, playing games, reading some magazines and maybe a little girl talk, that's all.

And that's how it went, after eating dinner and taking a bath, both of them lied on Yoshiko's bed, a little cramped because of it's size, both of them facing the ceiling, with not much space to move at all, but there was already too much stuff scattered across the floor. (Which Yoshiko wished she had cleaned or at least hidden before Ruby entered the room.)

"Goodnight, Yoshiko-chan."

"Goodnight, Ruby."

With that said, Ruby fell asleep right away, maybe her extra practice got her more tired than what she'd thought; however, Yoshiko couldn't fall asleep as fast as her so she waited, staring at the ceiling, then at Ruby, then at the ceiling and again and again and again, until she just stopped at Ruby, not shifting her gaze to the ceiling anymore.

She turned around as quietly as she could taking care to not wake her up, when she finished her face was just a few centimeters away from Ruby's.

That was when her mind went blank. Unconsciously closing her eyes as she closed- almost completely- the distance between their lips, the little girl's breath smelled like mint.

Her consciousness returned when she felt something warm pressed against her lips, she opened her eyes, silently begging the gods that she didn't do what she thought she just did.

Oh, god, she did it.

It was short but it happened, she kissed Ruby.

Yoshiko threw herself back, shoving her body against the wall in an attempt to get herself away from Ruby.

She closed her eyes, praying to the gods that Ruby didn't feel anything.

"Yoshiko... chan?"


End file.
